Norifumi Yamamoto
Background KID comes from a wrestling family with his father Ikuei Yamamoto representing Japan at the 1972 Olympic games in Munich and his sisters Miyu and Seiko both winning world championships in freestyle wrestling. KID received his education in the United States and wrestled at Marcos de Niza High School in Tempe, Arizona, capturing three state championships (with a third place finish as a freshman). He also trained briefly under Choi Mu Bae UFC career Yamamoto beat Joseph Benavidez for the Bantamweight match up at UFC 6 by KO. Yamamoto lost at UFC 10 to Antonio Banuelos by Unanimous decision, Yamamoto won his next fight at UFC 15 against Charlie Valencia by Unanimous decision, Yamamoto then had a draw against Eddie Wineland at UFC 19, Yamamoto lost his next match a rematch against Eddie Wineland at UFC 24 by TKO, Yamamoto lost to Joseph Benavidez at Fight night 8 by TKO, Yamamoto lost to Damacio Page by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 3, Yamamoto lost to Miguel Torres by Unanimous decision in the prelims of UFC 41, Yamamoto beat Marlon Godfrey by TKO on the prelims on UFC 44, Yamamoto beat Antonio Banuelos by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 5 - 1 | Antonio Banuelos | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 8 | 25 August 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 5 - 1 | Marlon Godfrey | TKO (Punch) | UFC 44 | 28 July 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.26 | Madison Square Garden, New York, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 5 - 1 | Miguel Torres | Unanimous decision | UFC 41 | June 30, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 4 - 1 | Damacio Page | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 3 | 12 May 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 3 - 1 | Joseph Benavidez | TKO (Punch) | UFN 8 | April 7, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.53 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 2 - 1 | Eddie Wineland | TKO (Punch) | UFC 24 | February 24, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.12 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #CCcccc; text-align: center;"| Draw |align=center| 2 - 1 - 1 | Eddie Wineland | Draw | UFC 19 | January 27, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Charlie Valencia | Unanimous decision | UFC 15 | January 9, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Antonio Banuelos | Unanimous decision | UFC 10 | December 12, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Joseph Benavidez | KO (Punches) | UFC 6 | November 25, 2012 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.56 |O2, London, England. | |}